1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a gas sensor; in particular, to a shockproof gas sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional carbon dioxide sensor or analyzer uses non-dispersive infrared (NDIR) absorption to detect gas concentration. The gas absorbs infrared within a specific range of light spectrum and the amount of absorption is directly proportional to the gas concentration. For example, carbon monoxide shows absorption peak at 4.7 μm and carbon dioxide at 4.3 μm. The different absorption peak is used to detect a specific gas concentration. Namely, different states of gas molecules have their corresponding vibrational energy level. When a gas molecule is excited by the radiation having the corresponding vibrational energy, the gas molecule absorbs the energy and the amount of absorption of the radiation is directly proportional to the molecule concentration.
However, the conventional gas sensor emphasizes the detection speed instead of the shockproof property. When the radiation emitter or the sensor encounters shocks or crash, the filament might be distorted, further compromising the measurement precision. Therefore, providing a shockproof gas sensor is a current issue in the industry.